devilmaycryfandomcom-20200222-history
Vergil/Gallery
''Devil May Cry DMC Graphic Edition Dante Vergil Trish.jpg|Concept art from ''Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 1.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 2.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 3.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC Graphic Edition Vergil 4.jpg|Concept art from Devil May Cry Graphic Edition DMC_Graphic_Edition_Sparda_Family.jpg|Another concept art DMCNelo_Angelo.jpg|Nelo Angelo DMC1-Dante vs Nelo.jpg|Dante vs Nelo Angelo. NeloAngelo HD.png|Nelo Angelo in HD pack. Nelo Angelo unmasked.png|Nelo Angelo revealed to be Vergil ''Devil May Cry 3: Dante's Awakening Vergil DMC3.png|CG Render Vergil 3 Beowulf.png|Vergil wielding Beowulf Vergil 3 Final.gif|Vergil wielding Yamato & Force Edge Vergil.png|Vergil's normal costume pose Coatless Vergil.png|Coatless Vergil DMC3-Vergil concept-1.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil concept-2.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil early design.jpg|early design DMC3-Vergil early design-2.jpg DMC3-Vergil concept-3.jpg|Illustration by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil concept-4.jpg|Illustration by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Vergil concept-5.jpg|Concept art by Daigo Ikeno. DMC3-Manga Vergil.jpg|Vergil's battle with Dante, depicted in Code: 1, "Dante" DMC3DTVergil.png|Kazuma Kaneko's design for Vergil's Devil Trigger in ''Devil May Cry 3 VDT Yamato.gif|Vergil's Yamato Devil Trigger VDT Beowulf.gif|Vergil's Beowulf Devil Trigger Dmc3se.jpg|Dante's "reunion" with Vergil. DMC3-Dante vs Vergil.jpg|Dante vs Vergil D&V.jpg|Dante vs Vergil Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Corrupt Vergil Super Corrupt Vergil.jpg|Super Corrupt Vergil Vergil and his hair.gif|Vergil, in the process of sweeping back his hair. DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (1).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (2).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (4).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (7).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (10).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (11).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (12).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (13).png DMC3 Clear Bonus Art (15).png|Sparda, Dante, and Vergil ''Devil May Cry 4 DMC4SE Vergil.png|CG Render of Vergil, as depicted in ''Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Vergil EX (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG Render of Vergils "EX Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Super Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG render of Vergil's "Super Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Corrupt Vergil (Model) DMC4SE.png|CG Render of Vergil's "Corrupt Vergil" costume in Devil May Cry 4: Special Edition Corrupt Vergil Devil Trigger (Model) DMC4SE.png|Corrputed Vergil's DT DMC4 Clear Bonus Art 8.png DMC4SE-Rough Sketch.jpg|DMC4SE cover concept art. DMC4SE Cover Art.jpg|DMC4SE cover art ''Devil May Cry 5 DMC5 Vergil render.png Vergil DMC5.jpeg|Library view Vergil face render DMC5.png Vergil5.jpg Vergil6.jpg A portrait of Eva, Sparda, Dante, and Vergil.png DMC5 family portrait original.jpg Screenshot 2019-03-08 01.02.39.png|Vergil in DMC5 Vergil8.jpg EX Vergil render.png|Vergil's EX-Colour tumblr_po0cndrhhj1rw536m_540.gif DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 28.png DMC5 Clear Bonus Art 31.png DMC5 Vergil and Nero in the main menu.jpg Image00127.jpeg DMC5-Dante and Vergil.jpg|Dante and Vergil DMC5-Concept artwork-1.jpg|Concept art for cutscene. ''Concept Art image00124.jpeg|Vergil Concept Art image00125.jpeg image00126.jpeg image00128.jpeg image00129.jpeg image00130.jpeg image00131.jpeg image00132.jpeg|Vergil Devil Trigger Vergil SDT concept DMC5.png Image00133.jpeg|Vergil's DT concept art, bearing a form more similar to Dante's DT Other ''Marvel vs Capcom 3'' Umvc3vergil.png|''Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3'' Vergil's_Win_Pose.png|Win Pose in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 UMvC_3_Vergil_Sparda_Alt.png|Corrupt Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3 Vergil_Colour_Alt.png|Downloadable Corrupt Vergil costume UMvC 3 Vergil DT Alt.png|Corrupt Vergil costume Devil Trigger vergil-umvc3-ending.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Vergil's ending. vergil-umvc3-ending2.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Vergil's ending. ''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' (PSP) VJRHR Nelo Angelo.png|Nelo Angelo, as depicted in Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble VJ DMC Cast.jpg|''Viewtiful Joe: Red Hot Rumble'' Viewtiful_Joe_Red_Hot_Rumble_Nelo_Angelo_Model.png|Ingame model Viewtiful_Joe_Red_Hot_Rumble_Nelo_Angelo_Front.png| Viewtiful_Joe_Red_Hot_Rumble_Nelo_Angelo_Icon.png|Battle Icon ''TEPPEN dante005.png Teppen-Vergil-1.png nergigante004.png Teppen-Nelo Angelo-1.png COR134.png Teppen-Vergil-2.png COR129.png Teppen-Nelo Angelo-2.png Tda050.png Teppen Battle at the Summit.png Misc Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0001.jpg|Dante and Gilver artwork by Shirow Miwa. Gilver DMC1Novel.jpg|Vergil, disguised as ''Gilver in the DMC1 Novel. Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0109.jpg Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0177.jpg|Dante vs Gilver Devil May Cry by Shin-Ya Goikeda page-0191.jpg|Gilver's defeat DMC1 Fighter.png|Nelo Angelo and Dante in a mock fighting game screenshot seen in DMC3. SNKvsC_CF_Vergil_Card.png|Vergil's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS SVC-Vergil.jpg|SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighter DS artwork. SNKvsC_CF_Nelo_Angelo_Card.png|Nelo Angelo's Card in SNK vs. Capcom: Card Fighters DS UMvC3-Promo Art.jpg|Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promotional art by Kinu Nishimura. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-1.jpg|Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promo artwork by Toshiaki Mori. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-2.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. UMvC3-Shinkiro Art-3.jpg|Promotional artwork by Toshiaki Mori. BengusUMVC3.jpg|Vergil in Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3 promo artwork by Bengus. UMVC3 Poster.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Poster Art by Yusuke Murata. MVC Official Complete Works-1.jpg|''Vergil in Marvel VS Capcom: Official Complete Work cover art by Alvin Lee & Genzoman.'' UMVC3 Vergil vs Wolverine.jpg|Ultimate Marvel vs Capcom 3: Vergil vs Wolverine concept art. Mitsunarivergildlc.jpg|Mitsunari Ishida dressed as Vergil in Sengoku Basara. DMCHDExclusiveArtwork.jpg|Exclusive artwork made for the HD Collection SFxAC_Vergil.png|Vergil in Street Fighter vs All Capcom. Vergil 756led.jpg|Vergil, as depicted in Project X Zone 2 MHXR×DMC4SE-Vergil.jpg|Monster Hunter Explore costume Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry (2).jpg|Vergil in Sengoku Basara vs. Devil May Cry" DMC-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|''Illustration by Daigo Ikeno, from Devil May Cry: 3142 Graphic Arts.'' Vergil6_big.png|Vergil in Seven Knights. Vergil5_Icon.png|Devil Inspector Vergil Icon. Vergil4_Icon.png|Crimson Devil Inspector Vergil Icon. Vergil6_Icon.png|Legendary Devil Inspector Vergil Icon. Vergil7_Icon.png|Awakening Mind Vergil Icon. Shirow_Miwa's_Devil_May_Cry_Vergil_Gilver.png|Vergil in his Gilver disguise,art by Shirow Miwahttps://twitter.com/zi38/status/1107602167924293632 DMC5-Daigo Ikeno.jpg|Art by Daigo Ikeno. CAPCOM_X_B-SIDE_LABEL_Vergil.jpg|Vergil was one of the characters sold as a sticker as part of the CAPCOM X B-SIDE LABEL collaboration DMC5_Visions_of_V_Vergil.jpg|Vergil in Devil May Cry 5 – Visions of V – Capcom_Cafe_X_Devil_May_Cry_5_second_collab_keyart.jpg|Vergil in the keyart of the second Devil May Cry 5 collaboration with the Capcom Cafe Capcom Cafe 2nd collab DMC5 Vergil.png|Vergil's Capcom's Cafe illustration with no background Videos ''DMC'' Devil May Cry - Dante meets Nelo Angelo Devil May Cry OST Ultra violet - Nelo Angelo Battle ''DMC3'' Vergil in action Devil May Cry 3 SE (PC) - Vergil Gameplay| References